ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamoto
Yamoto is a Number Hunter who appears in various stories called Numbershots created by Taylor Gorrell. He is somewhat protagonistic, but does not ally himself with or . Appearance Yamoto has streamlined black hair, slightly pale skin, and purple eyes. His outfit looks very similar to a Heartland Junior High School male's uniform, only with a black collar and cuffs, and a dark purple tie. Personality Yamoto is a calm boy who despises seeing people suffer, so he hunts Numbers to release their users from their darkness. Yamoto respects his fellow Number Hunters, as they both have noble reasons for collecting Numbers (Yuma to help and Kaito to heal ). However, he initially despises Kaito for how he makes Number holders suffer through his Photon Hand. He is far from a hypocrite, though, as he dislikes what he does to Number holders with his Dark Matter Blade, and feels very bad about tormenting Kaito through Dark Matter Dragon. He claims that his soul is "already dyed in darkness," so he cannot be affected by Numbers. Biography Yamoto's first appearance is in Numbershot 55: Doublesided. After Yuma defeats , who is under the control of Number 55: Doruragon, Tokunosuke wakes up, preventing Astral from retrieving the Number. Yamoto then appears and uses his Dark Matter Blade to slice Number 55 from him, silently apologizing before doing so. In Numbershot 10, Yamoto confronts Kaito after the latter has stolen another soul. Yamoto Duels Kaito, constantly reminding him of all those he has harmed. The ever-growing darkness of the field begins to seep into Kaito, filling his mind with horrific images: his own soul being stolen, Haruto's reaction to how he has acted, and worse, Jenaveve's reaction. Yamoto seals it with Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon (in silhouette), destroying Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and defeating him. Yamoto feels sorry for Kaito having to hunt souls, but knows why he does so, letting him keep his Numbers. Apologizing for the unintentional torment, Yamoto leaves. He is seen again later, watching in horror as Kaito, his resolve shattered from the torment, Duels while possessed by . After Kaito is defeated and Number 10 absorbed by Astral, Yamoto appears and apologizes again for everything. Kaito, still weak-hearted, cannot bring himself to reply, so Yamoto leaves. Yamoto's true Dueling appearance is in Numbershot 93, where Yuma confronts him and challenges him to a Duel. Yamoto quickly gains the upper hand by Summoning Number 93, a monster that can break through even Utopia's defenses. With the fearsome dragon's power, Yamoto easily defeats Yuma. However, as Yuma has an honorable reason for collecting Numbers, Yamoto does not take any of his Numbers, allowing Astral to survive. He promises Yuma another Duel in the future before walking away. Yamoto continues to appear in each Numbershot, taking any Numbers given by the Number Distributor, either by defeating them himself or by after someone else has defeated them. Deck Yamoto plays a DARK Deck focused on rapid Summoning from his Deck. Rather than Summon multiple Xyz Monsters at once, though, he prefers to Xyz Summon powerful monsters using 4 or 5 monsters. By the time he is introduced, he has at least 6 Numbers.